


Blind date: "I thought it was a prank, he was too good to be true" What happened between Yuuri, 24, ballet teacher and Viktor, 28, book illustrator

by butcher_blues



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blind Date, Falling In Love, Ficlet, Fluff, Interviews, Journalism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-24 23:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16649551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butcher_blues/pseuds/butcher_blues
Summary: "The Guardian Weekend magazine has been running a blind date column for over a decade, and has led to several relationships. The daters enjoy dinner and drinks on the house, in exchange for spilling the beans on their date."And here's the beans about daters Yuuri Katsuki and Viktor Nikiforov...(Interview style fic based on the blind date column of the Guardian, follow these two soulmates gathered by this unique method)





	Blind date: "I thought it was a prank, he was too good to be true" What happened between Yuuri, 24, ballet teacher and Viktor, 28, book illustrator

**Author's Note:**

> There's a blind date column in the guardian where they arrange two strangers together ad choose the place for them, and it's fun to read. I imagined if Yuuri and Viktor met that way and instantly fell in love and became the most successful Blind Date story. I could imagine the comments gushing about the two of them and their incredible chemistry. 
> 
> I used the same interviewing format, hope you like it :D

** Yuuri on Viktor **

 

**What were you hoping for?**

Someone to converse easily with without embarrassing myself to death.

 

**First impressions?**

When I first saw him I thought it was a prank, he was too good to be true. He was too handsome and elegant, and he gave me roses. I was mesmerized.

 

**What did you talk about?**

A lot of things, we had much in common. Our poodles, dogs in general, we're crazy about them. Figure skating, ballet, music, authentic foods, our jobs. He's an artist and he drew my face on a napkin.

 

**Any awkward moments?**

I suddenly asked to touch his hair out of no where, I was mortified but his hair was really gorgeous. Also the waitress kept flirting with him in front of me and tried to get his number, it was awkward.

 

**Good table manners?**

Excellent, he's very classy. Also he kept feeding me from his plate because I liked his food, it was...cute.

 

**Best thing about Viktor?**

He's a great listener and a fascinating talker. I could keep talking with him forever. 

 

**Would you introduce him to your friends?**

Yes, he's very fun to be around.

 

**Describe Viktor in three words.**

Charming, interesting, sweet.

 

**What do you think he made of you?**

Hopefully not an embarrassing clumsy disaster who's really boring. But I guess he found me okay?

 

**Did you go on somewhere?**

We had a long walk on the street, there was a street band and we danced. Then we um... went to his flat, because it was raining.

 

**And… did you kiss?**

We... did.

 

 **If you could change one thing** **, what would it be?**

I would have tried to be less klutzy.

 

**Marks out of 10?**

10.

 

**Would you meet again?**

We're already meeting again to watch a ballet. 

 

** Viktor on Yuuri **

 

 

**What were you hoping for?**

A sparkle of passion, and luckily it was there.

 

**First impressions?**

Beautiful. His eyes really captured me, they're amazing. Also he was quite nervous

 

**What did you talk about?**

Our home countries Russia and Japan. His poodle Vicchan and my Makkachin. Yuzuru Hanyu's latest skating programmes. His favourite dish, Katsudon. His job teaching ballet to children.

**Any awkward moments?**

I realized by the end that I had drunk many wine glasses, so I hoped he didn't think I was alcoholic. 

 

**Good table manners?**

He was a little clumsy when eating, but honestly he was adorable and it was endearing to watch him.

 

**Best thing about Yuuri?**

His laugh. I tried to be as hilarious as I could only to see him laugh. 

 

**Would you introduce him to your friends?**

Of course, they would instantly like him.

 

**Describe Yuuri in three words.**

Only three? that's hard. Maybe... passionate, cute, pure. 

 

**What do you think he made of you?**

He probably thinks I'm an airhead who talks too much and drinks too much, but I could tell he liked me.

 

**Did you go on somewhere?**

We walked for a while, and we danced under the rain to a street band, it was really dreamy. Then we went to my flat.

 

**And… did you kiss?**

Oh we sure did more than kissing.

 

**If you could change one thing about the evening, what would it be?**

Non. It was perfect the way it was.

 

**Marks out of 10?**

11?

 

**Would you meet again?**

Yes, he has ballet tickets and he invited me to see Giselle with him. 

 

 

* * *

**The Blind Date wedding: what happened next**

**A couple who married two years after meeting on a Blind Date for Guardian Weekend magazine tell their story**

 

 **Yuuri:** It was obvious after the date had ended that it would be more than just a blind date. I'm a shy and anxious person by nature and the idea of meeting a complete stranger and then publish the details on the national news seemed unthinkable to me, but guess it happened and it wasn't as bad as I had thought. It's actually the best thing that happened to me, and I'm thankful to my best friend, Phichit, who got me involved in this and to the Guardian Blind Date column. As for the interview, I was too busy falling for Viktor that I almost forgot about it. Then it came out and I read it and I didn't feel half of the mortification I felt when when Viktor actually read it in his wedding speech. 

 **Viktor:** Would I be sappy and call it love at first sight? Yes I would. By the end of the date I had known, this is my husband. We just clicked too well and the sparkle was there. Right after the date, we went home together and we got intimate, we kept texting for days and met much sooner than we had planned to. Few months later he moved in, then a year later he proposed to me. And look at us today! We had a spring wedding this year in Hasetsu, Japan because it's beautiful there in the spring. And also it's where we happily live now and permanently with our lovely babies Vichhn and Makkachin and Yuuri's amazing family. And we are the happiest. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed please let me know :D
> 
> Come see me on twitter @votretoast


End file.
